


My light only shines when you are here

by Kirlena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad guys, Hurt!Sam, M/M, Magic, Minor and Canonical character death, hurt!Dean, kinda world of Aang and Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlena/pseuds/Kirlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam grew up with a mother. Until one day everything changed. After that day everything slowly started to fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My light only shines when you are here

Two boys were playing in a snow – one was diffidently younger, shorter, with curly, dark brown hair. Second one was taller, he had a little bit of muscles. He had lighter and shorter hair. They were both laughing. Older one pushed younger one in snow.

“Dean!” young boy laughed, throwing himself at boy he just called Dean. They both rolled down the snow and laughed.

“Boys!” a female voice came from a tent “Dinner is ready!”

“C’mon Sammy” taller boy said, getting up and holding up a hand “Let’s go home”

Younger boy called Sammy flashed a big smile with dimples and let Dean help. They both disappeared in a tent.

 

“Boys!” called a strong, man’s voice “Get back inside!”

“But Dad” started Dean. He was older. Maybe two or three years passed. He looked like he was thirteen now “I want to help”

“No!” a man with black beard, hair and eyes yelled “Get back inside! Now!”

Dean stilled. “Yes sir” he said quietly.

Man dark like a raven took a deep breath and looked into his son’s eyes. “I just want you to be safe”.

Dean just nodded and headed back to the tent.

His dad disappeared. Soon after he was gone, bad man came inside the tent.

“You will get out of here right now!” said coldly blond woman, with a water ball in her hands.

They laughed and attacked. A water bullet came on woman, but she blocked the attack and threw a water wave on bad guy, pushing him out of tent. Another three guys were clearly angry, as they attacked in one time. Blond hair woman fell on her knees.

“Mom!” Dean yelled.

“Stay back” she ordered.

“No” he said coldly.

“Dean!” she yelled again, but he didn’t listen to her also this time. He threw water wave on bad guys. He didn’t notice a powerful ice spears coming. His mother threw herself, protecting him.

“No!” he screamed as she fell beside him. He dropped down near her. “Mom, mom” he was whispering, but she wasn’t responding.

Bad guys didn’t even look sad.  


“He is coming back!” someone yelled and enemies quickly ran.

“Mom…” Dean’s tear fell on his mother’s check.

“Dean!” a black raven came storming inside the house. He looked at him, they his eyes found woman “Mary…” he whispered, hurrying to her and pushing his son away “Mary!” he screamed as he took her in his arms “No” his eyes filled with tears “No!”

Dean was sitting aside, also with tears in his eyes. “I am sorry Dad, I tried to, but…” he stopped talking as tears started falling from his face like a waterfall.

“Dean” a small hand squeezed his. A boy with curly hair was sitting close to the older boy. Dean looked at him and cracked a little smile, but then burst in tears again. Younger boy hugged him and Dean wrapped his hands around smaller body.

 

“Well if you don’t want to be part of this then you are not a part of this family!” black raven, older now, with brands of silver in his heard and beard screamed.

A boy with longer hair was now a big man. He was tall and muscular. He was angry but also hurt. For a second something showed up on his face, but quickly disappeared, leaving place only for anger. “Fine” he said.

“I don’t want to see your face ever again” older man screamed and walked out of the tent.

Younger man watched him go. After couple of seconds he grabbed his bag and started packing his things. He didn’t have much, but he didn’t need a lot.

“Sam!” older boy, that was no longer the taller one walked into the tent and hugged the other boy. Sam hugged back. They stayed like that for a while “Please don’t leave” the shorter one said “You and Dad were just angry, we… we can make things right and-”

“Dean I am sorry” he pulled away “But I can’t stay here, brother”

Dean looked hurt. His eyes shined, like he was about to cry, but he closed them and when he opened them again there was no trace of emotion. Only a cold face.

“Then leave and never show up your face again” he said and started to walk into the doors of tent “A family doesn’t mean anything to you, does it?” he murmured and walked away.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment, took his bag and also walked away, into the snow and unknown.

 

“They are almost here, sir” man in blue and white uniform said.

Four years passed and two brothers and their father hadn’t seen each other since. After his father’s death, Dean joined the military and last year he became the Captain. Now with other soldiers they were waiting for a gang to show up. A gang that robbed and killed a lot of people.

“They are here” Dean said quietly when he spotted a group of ten, maybe more man. He gave a signal with his hand to wait.

Group stopped, clearly concerned. Dean furrowed his brow. He didn’t know what was going on. Then out of nowhere a man attacked the gang. A man that attacked them was using octoupus form. Dean’s soldier didn’t know what to do, when in minute whole gang was laying unconscious on the snow.

Dean decided what to do. “Hey!” he yelled, ran out of his hiding and gave a signal with his hand. Everyone attacked the mysterious man. He put down some of his officers down and started to run away. Dean followed. When finally man stopped, he jumped right before him and quickly caught him. He pinned him with his body on the ground. “You are under arrest” he said.

“Hello Dean” a man said and Dean with horror realized that the man laying beneath him is his younger brother, Sam.

 

“What the hell where you doing?” he asked. They were both in interrogation room.

Sam sighed.

“Look, they stole something from me” he looked at his brother “Besides. They were going around, stealing, killing people. I helped you catch them”

“You helped me!?” Dean roared and slammed fist in the table “You should’ve helped me and not leave!”

“Oh. So this is what it is all about”

Dean’s mouth twitched in anger.

“Look. Maybe I can help?” Sam offered and smiled a little bit “I will help you find another gang and then I will go away” Sam looked closer on his brother and hold up his hand “Deal?”

Dean finally shook his brother’s hand “Deal”

 

Sam stayed for more than one mission. He helped Dean capture bad guys, help people live in peace and safety. Dean and Sam were also close again. And Dean’s old feeling where burning inside him again. His little brother wasn’t little anymore. He was tall and muscular and good looking.

Dean smiled as they walked down the corridor.

“Captain!” a man appeared before him “We have reports that the Owl Gang is the city”

Dean’s smiled disappeared from his face. “Alright. We need a plan”

 

Plan didn’t quite work the way they expected. Owl Gang was a step before them. Always.

“We have to get the people they took from this building” Dean pointed the building he was talking about “And bring this gang once and for all to justice!”

He heard his people approve him. Dean looked at his brother and saw him nod.

They stormed into the building through the tunnels and put gas. Under the cover of smoke they rescued people. But something was off for Sam. They captured people who were responsible for the crimes. But something didn’t match. Why would they just let them win? The Owl Gang was always before them, always had a plan.

“Sam! We have to go!” he yelled and run to his brother “We have the people they took. We also have them. Now let’s go”

“No Dean” Sam answered.

“Sam! Don’t be ridiculous” the older man hissed.

“Dean, please just trust me for once” Sam begged.

His brother sighed. “Okay” Sam thanked and rushed into the building “But I am coming with you”

Younger man wanted to argue, but saw that his brother won’t take a no for an answer. He nodded instead.

They were checking last part of the building and Dean wanted was already opening his mouth, when they saw a shadow.

“There!” Dean said “Freeze! Captain Winchester! You’re under arrest”

A shadow stand there for a second and then started to run. Boys were chasing him. Something seemed off again for Sam.

“Dean!” Sam yelled “Something’s off. We have to go back”

“No” his brother hissed “We are so close to catching everyone. I am not giving up!”

“Dean! Please listen to me!” he tried again.

“Why would I listen to you!?” he yelled back “You left our family! Dad! Me! Like we were nothing to you! And headed” he was saying all the stuff that was inside him for years “no one knows where to do no one knows what!”

Sam pushed him away.

“What the hell you’re doing!?” Dean yelled again but then explosion threw him to the wall.

 

He opened his eyes. There was fire and destruction everywhere.

“Sam!” he yelled, coughing. His arm was hurt, probably broken. He had a few bruises on his face, but besides that he was fine “Sam!”

His felt like his heart stopped when he saw his brother laying. He rushed to his side and took him into his arms. He started to check his vitals. “No” there was no sign of life “Sammy”. He finally broke and let the tears fell on his brother’s check “No” he repeated, like this word would bring him back “Please” he stroked Sam’s hair “Sammy, open your eyes” just like they were playing and checking who longer would stay like he was a dead man. When there was no response, Dean broke more and wrapped his hand around his brother.

Then he saw a little light coming from inside his uniform. He wiped the tears from his eyes. He realized that the shining object was an amulet that Sam gave him years ago for Christmas. Amulet flew out of his uniform and stayed in the air, right before Dean’s eyes.

 _“Listen Dean”_ a voice came from the object _“He is not too far gone. I can give you the light but you must figure out yourself how to bring him back”_

Dean nodded, too afraid to answer. A ball of light came from amulet and settled on Sam’s chest in his heart before it disappeared inside. Light faded from amulet and it fell down on Dean’s chest.

“Sammy” Dean quietly said. But there was no reaction. He stroked his little’s brothers hair again “Sam” somehow he knew what to do. He leaned in and kissed Sam. A light from Sam’s chest exploded and filled whole building with light.

When the light faded, Dean could fell his brother’s chest raise and fall again. He started to pull back, but then Sam pulled him back in and kissed him. Dean didn’t think twice when he returned the kiss. They broke up.

“Sam… what?” he wanted answers. But his brother pulled him back again and kissed him passionately “Please tell me this is what you want” Dean said quietly when they pulled back again. He saw Sam smile.

“Yes Dean” he kissed his brother on nose “This is what I want” he looked deep into Dean’s eyes “Always have”

Dean smiled.

“Jerk”

“Bitch”

They kissed again.

****

Some explanations as suggested by Crzymm3. Thank you for your comment and help (:

They have powers, because both John and Mary had them. Samuel, Deanna, Henry and John's mother also were waterbenders. Mary was a healer like Deanna, but she also could use her water power to attack or to protect. John was one of the best after Mary died. Before he was also good, but not Master good. They were all waterbenders. The gangs were just a group of people. They were stealing, sometimes killing people and sometimes selling them to do work somewhere. The gang that killed their mom was later caught by Sam and Dean (like Azazel), after John's death and Sam returning from world of of death. I like to think that the amulet might had some sort of power, a spirit. 

Once again thank you for your help (: 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad English ^^ I am not a native speaker plus I was finisning this late at night. I know this fic deserves so much better, sorry.


End file.
